Musical love
by neko hatsune23
Summary: Yuuki una chica popular jamas escuchada, zero el chico limpia mesas siempre ignorado como sonaran juntos cuando su sueño es cantar, y que pasara cuando el amor llegue a su puerta.


- Yo soy zero kiryuu mi historia puede ser tragica cuando tenia cinco años mis padres murieron en un accidente para mi suerte solo quedamos mi hermano y yo, pero un cancer devastador acabo con la vida de mi hermano menor Ichiru hace dos años, luego me adopto MR. Jonhn y quedando con el y hermanastro Kaname.

Mi vida no es la megor trabajo en el restaurant de mi padrastro, pues por que si no lo hago no tendre comida ni agua yo trabajo limpiando mesas mientras mi hermano sale con cada chica que se le acerca, he estado asi desde entonces trabajando para mi padrastro para poder ir al colegio, trato muchas veces de lograr mi sueño que espoder cantar pero mi padrastro me lo prohibio ya que Kaname sera el unico genero musical de la familia.

Touga Yagari es mi tio que lucha por mi custodia al no encontrarme cuando murio mi hermano ya que mi padrastro me adopto y mi tio no pudo hacer nada de ves en cuando me visita en la escuela ya que mi padrastro me prohibio verlo pero el director de la escuela Kaien Cross es una persona gentil y no a dicho una sola palabra.

...

...

Yo soy Yuuki Kuran la chica mas popular del colegio aunque no quiero serlo pues mi padres Haruka y Juuri son las personas mas ricas de la tierra, casi nunca estan conmigo, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos como cualquier chica.

Mis amigos ni lo son son como personas compradas con el dinero de mis padres pero por suerte consegui a mi amiga Yori Wakaba y Rima que no se interesa por mi dinero si no por mi amistad. Mi sueño es poder cantar pero la falta de atencion de mis padres no me alienta a seguir la unica que me apolla s mi amiga..

Vivo en la mansion Kuran, la casa de mis padres aunque espero que algun dia pueda ser escuchada y no ser el centro de atencion solo por mi dinero y poder enamorarme de alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

...

...

MR.: zero es hora de trabajar ven rapido por cada segundo de retraso te quitare 5 yenes de tu mesada.

zero: voy...

yo solo limpi mesas de aquel restaurant esperando a que lleguen las personas para que cenen...

kaname: papa adivina que...

Mr: que ocurre hijo?

kaname: vendra a cenar la chica kuran hija de los kuran la familia mas rica mas vale atenderla bien... ademas podra enamorarse de mi..

mr: zero... vendra la chica mas rica de la ciudad mas vale atenderla bien si...

zero pov

ahhh! vendra la chica rica aquella chica yuuki hermosa y popular y sobre todo rica tendre que atenderla bien o si no tendre problemas...

...

...

rima: yuuki como vas con tus padres...

yuuki: no muy bien, ya casi ni hablo con ellos puedo habalr es con las sirvienta Carla que me escucha y me aconseja como mi madre...

yori: tranquila, yuuki pronto tus padres te ayudaran... almenos ya llegamos a cenar...

mr: bienvenidas chicas... por favor tengan la mejor mesa del lugar junto a la ventana..

yuuki: muchas gracias señor...

mr: oye kaname ve a conquistar a la chica..

kaname: claro..

kaname: hola yuuki como estas.. (rodeandola con su brazo)

yuuki: eh! muy bien gracias por preguntar...

kaname: ya van a ordenar?

yuuki: si, gracias..

kaname: zero!¡...

zero: que se les ofrece...

yuuki: a a mi por favor me puede traer un batido de fresa y un pocky de chocolate muchas gracias.. y ustedes chicas que quieren pidan lo que quieran yo invito...

rima: muchas gracias yuuki yo solo quiero unas patatas paa conpartir entre tres..

yori: gracias yuuki yo quiero unos nachos...

kaname: traelos rapido zero...

yuuki: oye kaname no lo apures que tome su tiempo...

kaname: solo por que tu lo dices belleza..

yuuki: gracias (sonriendo)

aidou: hola zero te hecho un mano...

zero:. ah hola aidou si por favor lleva esta orden a la mesa 4 y dejame a mi la mesa del señorita yuuki...

aidou: ooo yuuki kuran esta aqui ella es hermosa pero ami me gusta su amiga yori...

zero: tranquilo casanova solo lleva la orden..

aidou: claro...

Despues de unos minutos zero llevaba los platos de la mesa de yuuki pero el pie de kaname hizo tropesarse a proposto tirando todo al piso...

mr: zero idiota! que pensaran de nosotros no comeras esta noche ingrato!

kaname: jjajaj torpe...

yuuki: te ayudo! zero...(sonriendo y extendiendo su mano)

zero: ehh! gracias...

yuuki: estas bien!

zero: si anque tengo patatas en el cabello..

yuuki: ajjaajja te ves adorable jejeje permiteme ayudarte señor tiene alguna servilleta...

mr: si aqui tienes...

yuuki: tu cabello es muy hermoso lastima que tiene patatas...

zero: gracias el tuyo tambien es hermoso...

yuuki: gracias me gusta tenerlo largo se me mucho megor listo ya estas bien... bueno yo y mis amigas no vamos..

zero: siento lo de tu comida...

yuuki: no importa pagare de todas formas se que no lo hicistes a prposito.. adios te veo en el salon de clases..

zero: claro adios yuuki..

yuuki: eh señor aqui tiene y por favor no culpe a zero fue un accidente y por favor dejelo comer si vendre luego y buenas noches...

mr: que chica! no...

kaname: perfecta para mi no crees..

mr: claro espera a que caiga rendida a tus pies...

por otro lado...

aidou: oye la chica yuuki te ayudo no!

zero: si pense que era una presumida.

aidou: y que no estas feliz que la chica mas rica del mundo te haya ayudado...

zero: la verdad no solo es una chica normal no me interesa para nada su dinero...

aidou: ya veo aunque ella se veia interesada en ti..

zero: eso crees...

aidou: claro...

zero pov

En el momento en que yuuki me ayudo ci su hermoso rostro paracia un angel aunque no creo que una chica de clase alta se enamorara de mi aunque eso seria espectacular pues es una chica hermosa y sobre todo una chica dulce...

yuuki pov

rima: oye yuuki por que ayudastes a ese chico zero..

yuuki: no lo se bueno a pesar de que note que kaname le metio el pie para que cayera me parecion muy mala onda y quise ayudarlo...

yori: ya veo, y te gusta...

yuuki: no pero me parece lindo pero como el se enamoraria de una chica como yo...

* * *

review review review por favor si les gusto y si ay varios subo el capi mas rapido y continuo la historia...


End file.
